ObraPrima
by Arika Kohaku
Summary: Uchiha Itachi é um formoso modelo que é contratado por um desconhecido escultor para ser o modelo da sua obra-prima. Para concretizar o seu trabalho, Itachi voa desde o Japão para Inglaterra, onde conhecerá Deidara, uma figura que mudará a sua vida para sempre. Ele não conta é que Deidara esconda algo muito importante. OneShot. ItaDei.


_Oie a todos! Como vão?__  
__-__  
__Esta é a minha primeira fic ItaDei, então sejam gentis comigo, ok? No entanto, espero que gostem dela. Eu comecei a gostar muito do casal, por isso fiz esta oneshot.__  
__-__  
__Tem uma banda sonora de Josh Groban com a musica "To Were You Are".__  
__-__  
__Boa Leitura!_

_Ps – Desculpem erros e atrapalhações que encontrarem por ai. _

**OneShot **

**Obra-Prima**

Naquela praia rochosa e solitária, coberta de nuvens cinzentas, um jovem mantinha-se descalço à beira da água. Estava fria, mas ele nem sequer se parecia importar. Vestia um smoking preto com uma camisa preta. Os seus cabelos negros azulados eram longos e estavam presos por um elástico. Os seus olhos, duas belíssimas pedras ónix, estavam perdidos no horizonte longínquo do mar. Assim como a sua alma, perdido nas ondas bailantes. Nas suas mãos tinha os sapatos envernizados e uma carta que ele segurava com firmeza entre os dedos.

Não fazia muito tempo que conhecera a pessoa que agora o levava aquela praia. Ele chamava-se Deidara. Um jovem de longos cabelos louros, com 21 anos de idade, um promissor escultor. Mas o que Deidara mais precisava era esculpir a estátua mais perfeita de todas. Um ser humano à escala real. Só que não um ser humano qualquer. Não, tinha que ser o mais bonito, o mais harmonioso exemplar da espécie humana. Para isso precisava de um modelo. E fora com esse intuito que contratara o mais poderoso, rico e mais caro modelo de todo o Japão – Uchiha Itachi. Um modelo na flor da idade com 23 anos. Querido por muitos, odiado por outros tantos.

…

Who can say for certainQuem pode dizer com certeza  
Maybe you're still hereTalvez tu ainda estejas aqui**  
**I feel you all around meEu sinto-te à minha volta  
Your memories so clearAs tuas memórias claramente

…

Eles encontram-se numa manhã de Primavera, para falarem a primeira vez. Ele não se iria esquecer nunca de como fora o primeiro contacto. Assim como não iria esquecer absolutamente nada que se relacionava com aquele louro obcecado pela perfeição e pela arte. Lembrava-se claramente do caminho no seu Land Rover alugado mal chegara a Inglaterra. Encontrava-se sentado no banco de trás, com o seu silencioso motorista evitando as muitas pedras e buracos que a estrada em terra batida tinha. O carro devia estar todo sujo, pois chovera essa manhã e a estrada estava enlameada. Parecia que o tal escultor vivia nos confins do mundo, algo dentro da Inglaterra selvagem.

Saíra de Tóquio no dia anterior e ainda estava de viagem. Aquela altura ele ainda não sabia que aquela era a viagem da sua vida. A viagem que mudaria a sua vida. Então ele estava amplamente entediado com aquilo. Porque é que ele, um modelo, tinha que atravessar o mundo para servir de um mero esboço para um escultor? Porque não fora o escultor ter com ele a Tóquio? Afinal ele é que queria muito a sua presença para a elaboração do trabalho. Na realidade queria tanto que pagara muito milhões de ienes para o ter ali.

Alguns rumores tinham corrido sobre aquele escultor, mas na realidade, ao certo, Itachi, nunca ouvira falar dele, nunca sequer vira uma só fotografia dele. Então deixara-se levar pela sua imaginação. Um escultor que pagava assim tanto por um modelo só podia ser rico. Talvez ganhasse bastante com as suas esculturas, devia ser alguém importante no meio dele. Possivelmente um velho, já com muitos anos de experiencia para ganhar tão bem.

As árvores naquele lugar tinham um tom verde-escuro. As folhas pareciam constantemente molhadas, mas também muito vivas. Muito saudáveis. As cores eram aguerridas. Entravam pelos olhos a dentro. O ar era também bastante puro. Embora fosse tudo muito mais frio que no Japão.

O carro parou. O motorista abriu-lhe a porta e ele saiu para fora. Enterrou automaticamente os pés na lama. Que porra era aquela? Á sua frente havia um pequeno caminho de pedras brancas encurvadas que levavam até um pequeno chalé, fazendo lembrar daqueles dos contos de fadas. Era humilde, encantadora, mas demasiado rústica para o gosto aperaltado do Uchiha. Aquela era a casa do pintor? O cantor que pagara milhões de ienes para servir de modelos. No mínimo, pensara, que ele teria um pequeno palácio de dois andares. Mas o que tinha à sua frente era longe, muito longe, de um palácio.

O motorista retirou as malas para fora. Pousando-as no passadiço para não se sujarem com a lama. No total eram cinco malas, pois no contracto que fizera ficaria ali três meses. Mas… passar três meses numa cabana rústica inglesa? Não, ele não queria. Não era pessoa para viver naquelas condições tão… tão pobres.

– Guarde as malas. – Ordenou ao motorista que o olhou surpreendido. Será que tinham feito aquela viagem toda desde o aeroporto de Londres, passando horas na auto-estrada, e depois mais horas em estradas pequenas, cheias de curvas, pedras e buracos, e aquela ultima estrada horrível de terra e lama, para agora voltarem para trás, porque o senhor rico não gostara da humildade do lugar?

– Sr. Uchiha? – Uma senhora de cabelos brancos que antigamente tinham sido louros, saiu do chalé, percorreu rapidamente o caminho de pedras brancas. – Por favor, saia da lama, venha aquecer-se lá dentro.

– Sim, minha senhora, sou Uchiha Itachi. – Apresentou-se o modelo estendendo a mão para a senhora já idosa, com uma aura amigável, que impediu de Itachi de resmungar contra ela. A senhora devia ser a esposa do escultor. Tinha planos de entrar naquele chalé, apreciar o chá da senhora e depois desfazer o contrato e ir-se embora dali.

O chalé tinha as paredes em pedra, o tecto em madeira escura envernizada. Lá dentro havia uma grande divisão cheia de prateleiras com peças acabadas, inacabadas, trabalhadas em pedra, de várias cores, com várias composições artísticas. Nas paredes também havia papéis com esboços pendurados. A um canto existia uma. No meio, mesas com grandes pedras paradas, esperando por ser transformadas. Algumas cadeiras e nada mais. A luz natural entrava através de duas janelas com curtidas esbranquiçadas.

– Menino Deidara! – Chamou a senhora que fora buscar Itachi ao inicio do caminho de pedras brancas. – O seu modelo chegou.

Menino? Questionou-se Itachi.

– Já vou, un. – Respondeu alguém do outro lado. A voz forte de um homem. Passado um pouco a mesma porta abriu-se e um jovem apareceu. Sim, um jovem, e não um velho como Itachi pensara. E não era um qualquer jovem, era um jovem lindíssimo. Os seus cabelos dourados como o sol, os seus olhos penetrantes e azuis como safiras, rodeados por umas fortes, longas e belíssimas pestanas. A sua pele era imaculada, não tinha borbulhas ou cicatrizes visíveis, parecia suave. Seria ele o escultor? A roupa suja de pó branco da pedra dizia que sim.

– Eu sou o Deidara! – Aproximou-se de Itachi de mão estendida. O moreno olhou para ele questionando silenciosamente se aquela mão estaria suja. Mas engolindo um pouco a sua aversão por sujidade, apertou a mão do jovem louro. Era uma mão suave. Aquela mão que martelava horas em pedra era muito suave. Como tal coisa era possível? Sempre pensara que um escultor terias as mãos calejadas e ásperas, com feridas e cicatrizes, mas aquela mão não tinha nada.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Deidara. – Obviamente que Itachi agora não tinha duvidas de que aquele jovem era o escultor, pois sabia que o escultor se chamava Deidara, e este jovem adulto apresentara-se como sendo tal.

– Deixe-mos os conformismos de lado, podes tratar-me apenas por Deidara. Afinal temos a mesma idade, un. – Ele sorriu, mas Itachi não soube perceber se era um sorriso dócil ou um sorriso cínico. Era misteriosa essa ambiguidade.

– Vou mostrar ao motorista onde deve deixar as malas. – Decidiu a senhora que ainda se encontrava ali presente. – Depois virei para servir o chá.

– Muito obrigado, senhora Parkinson. – Agradeceu Deidara e a senhora de gentil sorriso saiu.

Depois daquilo Itachi não conseguia dizer que queria acabar com o contrato, que lhe repugnava a ideia de ter que ficar ali naquele chalé escondido, longe de tudo, principalmente longe da urbanização.

– Eu achei que serias mais velho. – Comentou Itachi, enquanto andava pelo chalé reparando nas esculturas que por ali existiam.

– É? Porquê, un? – Parecia arreliado.

– Porque pagaste uma quantia enorme pelo meu trabalho aqui. Pensei que serias um escritor já velho que queria fazer a obra-prima da sua vida. Que eras famosos no teu meio e que vendias esculturas até para a rainha. – Deidara tinha uma das suas sobrancelhas louras elevadas e uma cara de espanto.

– Bom, a escultura é um hobby meu, un. – Contou o louro olhando para as suas próprias esculturas expostas nas várias prateleiras.

– Então e a escola? – Perguntou livremente o Uchiha, não era nada de mais aquela pergunta e ele apenas tinha curiosidade. Mas foi algo que fez entristecer e enraivecer Deidara. A cara dele podia-se mostrar uma incógnita como também podia ser um livro aberto às emoções.

Itachi não sabia minimamente porquê, mas nos poucos minutos que ali estava, aquela criatura chamada Deidara, fascinara-o mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

– Eu deixei a escola para me dedicar às coisas que realmente interessam na vida. – Respondeu, enquanto prendia o seu cabelo num pequeno elástico atrás da cabeça, pouco tempo depois uma parte do cabelo voltou-lhe a cair para a frente dos olhos, do lado direito da cara, uma ponta de cabelos que não conseguia amarrar.

– Para te dedicares à escultura. – Concluiu Itachi, não o censurando por ter deixado a sua vida escolar. Ele mesmo tinha feito o mesmo para se dedicar a tempo inteiro à carreira de modelo.

– Menino Deidara, vou já servir o chá. – A Sra. Parkinson estava de volta. Mas onde estava o motorista com as malas?

– Não precisas de servir aqui. Podes servir apenas no salão. Hoje não irei trabalhar mais. Quero descansar, para amanhã começar em força a trabalhar na minha "obra-prima", un. – Falando na obra-prima ele olhou para Itachi com um sorriso travesso de como quem dizia "tenho a idade que tenho e já vou fazer a minha obra-prima".

Salão? Ele dissera salão?

****…

****Deep in the stillnessProfundamente na serenidade**  
**I can hear you speakEu consigo ouvir-te falar  
You're still an inspirationContinua a ser uma inspiração**  
**Can it bePode ser  
That you are mineQue sejas o meu  
Forever loveEterno Amor  
And you are watching over meE tu estás a ver-me  
From up aboveDesde ai de cima

…

A segunda surpresa desse dia, era que não iria ficar instalado naquele chalé. Surpresa foi saber que aquele chalé com imagem de conto de fada era na realidade, apenas o ateliê de Deidara, que tinha lá uma cama, pois, por vezes ele se punha a trabalhar até muito tarde.

– Eu antes tinha o meu ateliê em casa, mas os meus pais queixavam-se do barulho que eu fazia, por isso, reconstruíram-me aquele chalé na orla da propriedade para que eu pudesse trabalhr livremente e às horas que me apetecia, un. – Explicou Deidara enquanto guiava um pequeno carrinho motorizado idêntico aos carros dos campos de golfe, e guiava pelas planícies da propriedade.

Rapidamente apenas um minuto ou dois depois, Itachi pode ver um belíssimo edifício, retirado de um qualquer filme, ou pelo menos era o que parecia. Com uma belíssima fonte à sua frente, logo após umas ilustríssimas escadas, que davam entrada a um elegante palácio. Realmente, retirara todas as primeiras impressões daquele local de forma errada.

Foi à hora do chá que pode reconhecer o resto da família do jovem escultor. A mãe era uma senhora com um enorme porte aristocrático. Tinha tanta pose como de beleza. Não sabia Itachi como é que ela acabara casada com um homem tão mais velho, já com uma quantidade de rugas impressionante, e a ver do moreno, um homem muito feio. Tirando os olhos, aqueles olhos azuis herdara-os Deidara. E conhecera também a doce Kate irmã mais nova de Deidara, apenas um ano, e talvez uma cópia afeminada do louro.

Soube ali naquele momento que não fizera nada mal em aceitar aquele trabalho. Talvez, por causa das suas primeiras impressões, pensara em desistir, mas no conforto que aquela família lhe estava a dar, ele compreendeu que aquele trabalho seria quase umas férias.

– Esta noite haverá uma pequena festa, Sr. Uchiha. Faz quinhentos anos da morte de um dos nossos heróis nacionais, se quiser seria uma honra a sua presença. Até porque a festa será aqui em casa. – Convidou a mãe de Deidara de uma maneira polida e educada, via-se que tivera a educação da nobreza.

– Será um prazer, minha senhora. – Aceitou Itachi. Após isto, foi conduzido até aos seus aposentos, que eram constituídos pelo quarto de dormir, o quarto de vestir e a sala privada, tal como nos velhos tempos dos reis e rainhas. Sentia-se mortalmente fascinado por tudo.

Logo veio um empregado que sobre as suas orientações lhe arrumou a roupa. Depois foi deixado a descansar, até à hora de jantar. A coisa, ou melhor, a pessoa em que mais notou mal à ampla mesa de refeição, foi em Deidara. Que tomara um banho, pois tinha os fios dourados molhados e mudara de roupa. Vestia agora uma camisa preta folgada ao corpo e uma jeans azuis escuras justa às pernas, fazendo-as parecer longas e delicadamente bem construídas.

O jantar foi rosbife, tipicamente _british_e algo que o jovem japonês nunca tinha experimentado. Uma delícia. Seguidamente seguiu a família para o salão onde cumprimentaram os convidados que chegavam. Havia champanhe e vinho do Porto para os mais velhos; groselha e sumo de uva para os mais novos. As pessoas eram animadas, extremamente simpáticas, mas muito aristocráticas. Elas dançavam juntas em rodas, danças que parecia que já conheciam desde que tinham nascido. E quase no fim da noite e no começo da madrugada, ao som da ordem do senhor da casa, as pessoas juntaram-se todas no jardim. Era hora da pirotecnia.

O primeiro foguete foi lançado. E Itachi teve o prazer de estar ao lado do escultor nesse momento. Então o segundo foguete, e os dois rebentaram ao mesmo tempo. E de máquina fotográfica em riste, Deidara começou a tirar fotos ao fogo-de-artifício que preenchia o ar escuro e nocturno de cores e brilho.

– Lindo, un! – Gritou entusiasmado com um sorriso tão largo e tão precioso no rosto que ficaria para sempre gravado no coração e memória de Itachi.

– Isto sim é arte, un! – Comentou Deidara, soltando sempre flashes da sua máquina. Falando alto para Itachi, pois estava ali muito barulho, com a junção das exclamações das pessoas, o rebentar dos fogos e os cliques das máquinas fotográficas.

–É arte? – Questionou Itachi surpreendido.

– Claro que é! Estas cores! Este som estrondoso! É vida! É arte! Porque arte é bombástica! – E soltou uma enorme gargalhada de satisfação que contagiou o moreno com contentamento.

…

Fly me up to where you areFaz-me voar até onde tu estás  
Beyond the distant starPara além da distante estrela**  
**I wish upon tonightDesejo esta noite**  
**To see you smileVer o teu sorriso**  
**If only for awhileMesmo que seja só por um momento  
To know you're thereSaber que estás ai  
A breath away's not farA uma respiração de distância  
To where you areAté onde tu estás

…

Itachi encontrava-se quieto, nu, apenas com uns boxers a cobrir a parte íntima, em cima de um banco às cerca de 10 minutos. Deidara estava sentado à sua frente, em cima da cama do chalé, com um caderno de esboços sobre as pernas, um lápis de carvão na mão e uma expressão de concentração no rosto.

– Muito bem, podes descer. – Autorizou Deidara fechando o caderno e espreguiçando-se.

–Deidara, posso fazer uma pergunta? – Á duas semanas que Itachi lidava diariamente com Deidara. Aprendera desde cedo que as suas perguntas, mesmo sendo muito inofensivas, por vezes caiam mal, embora não compreende-se porquê. Então, desde que percebera isso, que achava sempre melhor perguntar se podia perguntar.

– O que é, un?

– Bem, existem várias esculturas em tamanho real de muitos outros homens, e de outros escultores. Porque é que consideras esta a tua obra-prima?

– Hum. Veste-te e vem comigo. – Pediu Deidara que saiu um momento para ir lavar as mãos na casa de banho. Quando voltou, ele e Itachi, entraram no pequeno carro motorizado para regressarem ao palácio da herdade, para depois se colocarem num Land Rover e pelas estradas de terra foram até um novo local para os olhos do moreno.

Era uma praia. Uma praia rochosa do litoral Este de Inglaterra, sombria e fria e até um pouco triste, talvez por estar coberta de nuvens negras e o sol não aparecia, tornando o ambiente um bocado cinzento. Numa ponta, num clive rochoso existia uma casa, e foi para lá, que Deidara dirigiu o jipe. Com o carro estacionado à porta, os dois jovens saíram para os pingos da chuva que começara a cair, indo em direcção à casa. O louro retirou um molho de chaves do seu casaco e abriu a porta. Um ambiente frio chegou à percepção de Itachi. Estava escuro no interior, mas ele conseguia ver formas, havia ali qualquer coisa. E estranhamente sentia-se observado. Então, Deidara acendeu as luzes e o pobre modelo ia morrendo de susto ao deparar-se com um salão, ou uma copia muito bem feita de um, com muitas figuras de formas humanas à escala real.

– Quando era pequeno, eu e a minha irmã adormecíamos a ouvir sempre a mesma história. A Cinderella. A minha mão não se cansava de contar a maneira como ela conhecia o príncipe. Sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, eles apaixonaram-se apenas pelo olhar, e depois dançaram a noite toda, hipnotizando todo o salão. Todos ficaram a vê-los dançar, a pista era deles, todos olhavam as suas belezas rodopiar. Até à meia-noite, Cinderella desfrutou de cada momento, cada minuto, pois sabia que possivelmente aquela seria a única vez que estaria com o príncipe, que aquela noite não se iria repetir. Obviamente no fim ela fica com o príncipe encantado, mas aquele momento foi o mais mágico de toda a história. – Enquanto contava aquele facto, levava Itachi por entra as esculturas, até ao meio do salão, onde estava uma estátua que representava Cinderella, com um bonito vestido de princesa. Mas estava sozinha, precisava de um príncipe. – Eu usei Kate como modelo para a minha Cinderella. E ela escolheu-te a ti como o príncipe. Esta é a minha obra-prima. _O Salão de Baile da Cinderella_.

– Wow. – Itachi estava sem palavras. Todas as esculturas pareciam estar vivas. Pareciam tiradas de um conto de fadas, do conto de fadas "A Cinderella".

– Não faço esta obra por mais ninguém, apenas por mim e pela minha irmã. É para ela esta arte.

– Amas muito a tua irmã. – Comentou Itachi com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

– A minha irmã é a pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo. Achas esquisito?

– Não, eu não acho esquisito. Compreendo perfeitamente esse sentimento. – Ele mantinha o sorriso na cara. – Há uns anos atrás os meus pais morreram num acidente de aviação, desde então que tomo conta do meu irmão mais novo, não por obrigação, pois haveria gente na família que tomaria conta dele, mas porque o amo muito e não o quero longe de mim. Então eu compreendo o que sentes. Á quanto tempo trabalhas neste projecto?

– Dois anos.

– É admirável como apenas em dois anos fizeste todas estas peças. – Elogiou Itachi observando as várias e diferentes estátuas. – Obrigado por me teres escolhido para o papel de príncipe.

– Mas não foi eu que escolhi, un.

– A tua irmã pode ter-te dito que me queria para modelo do príncipe, mas foste tu que aceitaste, não é verdade?

– Então, nesse caso, não tens que agradecer.

Os olhos ónix sintonizaram-se com os olhos azuis. E então uma ideia louca passou pela cabeça do moreno. Olhou para a pista do salão, onde a estátua da princesa já se encontrava na sua posição com os braços postos para receber o seu príncipe. Itachi foi lá e preencheu o lugar do príncipe.

– Tira umas fotos! – Disse Itachi para Deidara que se riu quando o viu fazer de estátua, ficando com a cara muito quieta e sem sentimentos, assim como o seu corpo, hirto e firme.

– Não trouxe a máquina! – Riu-se Deidara.

– Usa o telemóvel. – Falou Itachi pelo canto da boca, tentando não se mexer, ao mesmo tempo que apreciava a voz de Deidara enquanto este genuinamente se ria. Via normalmente o louro envolto num mundo de sentimentos únicos e só dele. Onde parecia que ninguém conseguia taciturno quando estava a trabalhar, era como se saísse daquele mundo.

– Só falta uma coisa! – Deidara tirou umas quantas fotos, mas depois colocou uma música de um musical de bailado. Entrando assim na brincadeira.

– A princesa não está feliz. Ela não quer dançar comigo. Nem sequer se mexe. - Itachi tentava fazer a estátua mexer, fazendo ao mesmo tempo uma cara de desapontamento.

– Se calhar enganou-se no príncipe dela. – Gargalhou o louro. Nesse momento, o moreno deixou a estátua da princesa e dirigiu-se para Deidara agarrando, por uma mão e pela cintura, colocando-os numa posição de dança.

– Então e tu, danças? – Questionou, o louro tinha os seus olhos esbugalhados, um pouco admirado por ter sido agarrado por Itachi.

– Eu não sei dançar, un.

– Ora senhor escultor, não me minta, eu bem o vi na festa a dançar. Vamos lá.

Então puxou Deidara pelo salão, que depois do primeiro choque a dançar com o modelo, se deixou levar. E os dois rodaram ao som da música do telemóvel, pelo salão da Cinderella. Os seus olhos estavam novamente sintonizados, como que ligados por um fio invisível. Os seus corações batiam fortes nos seus peitos. Mas aquilo que já ali existia era ainda muito ténue, muito virgem, muito puro.

…

****Are you gently sleepingEstás gentilmente adormecido**  
**Here inside my dreamAqui dentro do meu sonho  
And isn't faith believingE não é desespero acreditar**  
**All power can't be seenQue nem todo o poder pode ser visto**  
**As my heart holds youComo o meu coração a abraçar-te  
Just one beat awaySó com uma batida de distância

…

Ele achava que estava a ficar louco. Era o pensamento que pairava como um fantasma na cabeça de Uchiha Itachi. Os olhos azuis perscrutavam a sua figura nua por uns instantes, para depois se voltarem para o papel novamente. Desde o dia em que fora à praia rochosa que sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado. Aqueles olhos azuis, vendo e observando o seu corpo, tinham um efeito de aquecedor. Não compreendia porque deixara de ver Deidara da forma fascinada para o ver de forma atraída.

Novamente os olhos azuis elevaram-se e desta vez ele sentiu o ar sair-lhe dos pulmões, não entrando mais nenhum, deixou literalmente de respirar. Aos 23 anos, tendo uma mente brilhante, identificava facilmente o que se passava ali. Mas desde quando? Desde quando se sentia atraído por rapazes?

Nunca antes tal coisa lhe tinha acontecido. Desde novo que era atraído pelas raparigas. A sua grande primeira paixão fora com uma rapariga. Chorara por ela. Nunca achara rapazes interessantes. Afinal eles tinham exactamente o mesmo que ele tinha. E raparigas não. Elas tinham figuras curvilíneas, seios volumosos, rabos jeitosos. Rapazes não. Eles eram tábuas, com um pénis entre as pernas, tal qual como ele tinha um. Mas… Viu Deidara ajeitar o cabelo louro e cumprido que teimava cair para a frente dos olhos. Mesmo com ele preso por uma fita ele caia, pois era muito liso e fino. Ele arfou apenas por ver aquele simples gesto. Deidara atraia-o. Ele era extremamente bonito. Daria um óptimo modelo. Tinha traços finos e bem definidos. O desenho dos seus lábios era perfeito, nada exagerado. Os seus olhos eram duas estrelas azuis altamente apaixonantes…

– Passa-se alguma coisa Itachi? – Interrogou o louro ao ver-se observado pelos olhos de Itachi.

– Não se passa nada. – Respondeu Itachi prontamente. Se havia coisa que aprendera no mundo da fama era a mentir, mas por dentro mordeu-se ao pensar que tinha sido apanhado especado a apreciar, embora mentalmente, outro rapaz.

– Amanhã irei começar a trabalhar na pedra. – Falou Deidara de maneira casual pousando o seu caderno de esboços.

– Por hoje já acabamos? – Surpreendeu-se Itachi. Estavam ali à apenas três horas, porque é que Deidara já queria parar?

– Sim, por hoje já acabamos. É quase hora de almoço, e eu estou realmente cansado, un. – Deidara levantou-se de onde estivera sentado a esboçar, e Itachi viu que ele realmente tinha um ar exausto, com umas olheiras por baixo do rosto. – Eu vou tomar um banho e depois partimos para casa.

– Sentes-te bem?

– Sim, é apenas cansaço. – Garantiu a caminho da porta da casa de banho. – E Itachi?

– Sim!?

– Não tens frio?

– Não, até estou bastante quente, porquê?

– Porque estás completamente nu. Já te podes vestir. – Avisou Deidara rindo-se e enfiando-se na casa de banho.

Itachi ainda ficou uns momentos a olhar para a porta da casa de banho, sentindo-se embaraçado. Teria Deidara percebido os seus pensamentos? Ele rezava para que não. Seria muito vergonhoso se aquele facto fosse descoberto, mesmo pelo objecto da sua atracção. Ele não era homofóbico. Não tinha absolutamente nada contra gays, até porque na sua profissão existiam muitos. Mas ele… Ele era gay. Não era, pois não?

Vestiu-se, enquanto os seus pensamentos estavam tão longe dali, não estando realmente muito longe, pois estavam na pessoa que se encontrava no banho, e depois estendeu-se sobre a cama esperando que Deidara voltasse para irem juntos para o palácio. Uns minutos depois o mesmo saia da casa de banho com os cabelos louros pegados à cara por estarem molhados, e apenas um toalhão de banho enrolado na cintura. Mostrando o seu peito perfeitamente delineado, mas nada exagerado. E os braços fortes, musculados, devido à pratica da escultura. Itachi estendeu-se sobre a cama fechando os olhos. Culpando-os por estar a ter uma reacção na infantil nas partes baixas do corpo.

– Está bem, Itachi? – Questionou Deidara, com um sorriso enigmático no rosto.

– Sim, sim. – Respondeu o moreno, ouvindo de seguida a gargalhada do louro. Porque é que ele estava a gargalhar? Qual tinha sido a piada?

– Vou-me vestir e iremos já almoçar. – Falou Deidara voltando a entrar na casa de banho. Porque é que tinha saído ele da casa de banho quase nu se já tinha a roupa lá dentro? Pouco depois estava novamente do lado de fora, vestido, ao lado de Itachi.

– Levas o carro? – Pediu Deidara sentando-se no lugar do passageiro do pequeno carrinho.

– Tudo bem. – Aceitou Itachi, achando aquilo um pouco estranho, pois desde que chegara, o louro sempre fizera questão em conduzir o carrinho. Era lago que lhe dava prazer. Reparou, então, que Deidara se encostara na lateral e fechara os olhos. Parecia levemente corado. Ou seria imaginação do moreno?

– Deidara, sentes-te bem? – Começava a ficar preocupado. Já vira o louro cansado outras vezes ao longo daquele quase um mês de convivência, mas nunca o vira assim. Parecia realmente muito fatigado, como se a vida estivesse a fugir-lhe do corpo.

– Sim, estou bem. – Chegaram ao palácio, subiram as escadas e entraram. Foram logo recebidos por um dos empregados que os informou que o almoço estava pronto e que os senhores da casa esperavam-nos.

– Olá, meus queridos. – Cumprimentou a mãe com um sorriso, sentada à cabeça da mesa, pois era ela era Senhora da casa. Eles cumprimentaram a senhora e os restantes membros da família e sentaram-se. Itachi ao lado do pai de Deidara, e este ao lado de Kate de frente a Itachi.

– Então como está o trabalho?

– Indo. – Respondeu Deidara, enquanto os pratos eram servidos pela gente da casa. Ele retirou das suas vestes uma pequena caixa de comprimidos, e tomou alguns com um pouco de água. A primeira vez que Itachi viu aquilo perguntou o que era, e Deidara dissera que eram vitaminas, mas Itachi achava estranho ele tomar vitaminas três vezes por dia.

– Se não se importam eu vou-me retirar para o meu quarto. – Disse Deidara sem sequer tocar na comida.

– Deidara, filho, tenta comer alguma coisa. – Recomendou a mãe, claramente preocupada.

– Lamento, mãe, mas estou realmente cansado. Com licença. – E deixou a mesa sem que ninguém lhe dissesse para ficar, pois notava-se que ele estava realmente cansado.

Nessa tarde, Itachi resolveu ir passear pela vila mais perto, onde conhecera alguns "pubs" com boa cerveja. Viu um jogo de futebol, que era desporto que ele não conhecia, riu-se com alguns bêbedos que refilavam com o árbitro e deitavam cascas de tremoços para o chão. Depois regressou ao palacete. Procurou logo por Deidara, para saber como ele estava, e foi informado que ele tivera febre durante a tarde. Então decidiu ir ao quarto do mesmo para saber como estava.

Bateu à porta, mas como não obteve resposta entrou. A divisão do quarto era enorme apesar de simples, nada muito trabalhado, como eram normalmente os palácios de outras culturas. Mas os ingleses sempre se tinham definido por serem mais simples e práticos. Ao centro estava a grande cama com lençóis brancos, onde Deidara repousava.

Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, ficando maravilhado ao ver a bela criatura. Deidara encontrava-se calmamente deitado de barriga para cima, com as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, num sono leve. Os seus lábios levemente abertos para respirar. Não ressonava, o seu sono era sereno. Os seus longos cabelos dourados estavam espalhados pela almofada e pela cama, quase parecendo um sol à volta da cabeça.

O seu coração batia fortemente no peito. Estava também um pouco assustado com aquela atracção louca. Diziam que quem experimentava aquele lado depois já não queria voltar. Será que queria experimentar? Será que depois queria voltar?

Baixou-se, curvando-se sobre a cama, por cima de Deidara. E então colou os seus lábios aos dele. Logo, o louro despertou, abrindo os seus olhos, e os olhos ónix ficaram sintonizados com aquelas pedras azuladas. Ouso aprofundar o beijo, inserindo a língua. Deidara não o estava a repudiar. Então era porque também queria.

Então tudo parou.

– Vamos lá esclarecer aqui umas coisas, un. – Deidara empurrou Itachi para parar o beijo, mas continuou a agarrar nele com uma mão pela camisola. – Eu não estou à procura de relacionamento. Não estou apaixonado por ti, apenas me sinto atraído por ti. Isto é apenas uma cena física, se quiseres ser algo mais é melhor saíres já, compreendes?

Itachi ficou uns momentos espantado ao fixar os seus olhos no olhar azul daquela belíssima criatura.

– Então como é que vai ser? – Interrogou o louro, com uma determinação tremenda naquilo que dizia.

– Eu não estou apaixonado, apenas muito atraído por ti. Eu nunca tive atraído por uma pessoa do mesmo sexo, sempre gostei de mulheres, por isso, não me acho gay. Penso que isto é apenas uma atracção momentânea e que logo vai passar. Por isso, não te preocupes, não penso ter nada sério contigo. – Garantiu Itachi. E fora o mais sincero que podia ser naquele momento.

– Então concordas em que isto seja apenas uma coisa física?

– Plenamente. – Confirmou tomando os lábios de Deidara com bastante ímpeto. Estava irritado, mas nem sequer sabia porquê.

…

****I cherish all you gave meEu aprecio todo aquilo que me dás**  
**EverydayTodos os dias**  
**Cause you are mine forever lovePorque tu és o meu amor eterno  
Watching me from up aboveObservando-me desde ai de cima

And I believe that angels breathE eu acredito que os anjos respiram  
And that love will live on and never leaveE esse amor irá viver e nunca morrer**  
**

…

No chalé não se ouvia um som de martelinhos, nem nada do que se parecesse, que tivesse ligado a ver com a arte de esculpir. Ouviam-se sim, gemidos baixos de prazer. Para lá de uma estátua de tamanho real que representava o príncipe encantado da Cinderella com a cara do modelo internacional Uchiha Itachi, encontravam-se dois homens encostados à parede.

Itachi sugava os mamilos de Deidara, deixando-os mais rosados, mais rijos, deixando-os enriçados, enquanto a voz do louro a sair pela sua boca cheia de luxúria.

– Ita… - Gemia. Itachi retirou-lhe a camisola, deixando-a cair no chão de qualquer maneira. Depois tomou-lhe os lábios, num beijo profundo. Agarrou na cintura de Deidara puxando-o contra si, reparando logo em algo.

– Tu perdeste peso?! – Era uma declaração em tom de interrogação, pois apesar de ver claramente que Deidara estava mais magro, queria que este lhe dissesse porquê.

– Oh, por favor, deixa isso para depois, eu estou em brasa. – E elevou a bacia para que Itachi repara-se o quanto estava duro. E com aquilo, Itachi, resolveu deixar o assunto para mais tarde. Trouxe Deidara para a cama onde o pousou para lhe poder tirar as calças e as cuecas, uma vez que já estava sem sapatos, deixando-o peladinhos aos seus olhos, apenas para confirmar o quanto ele era bonito.

– Estás à espera de quê, un?

– Vira-te. Deita-te de barriga para baixo. – Deidara obedeceu prontamente, enquanto o moreno se despia, ele postou-se de barriga para baixo, estendido sobre a cama. – Vamos celebrar a estátua terminada. Um trabalho bem acabado. – Sussurrou Itachi ao ouvido do louro, ao mesmo tempo que os seus dedos libertavam os fios de ouro do elástico que os prendiam.

Puxou de uma das mesas um frasquinho de óleo. Abrindo-o espalhou-o pelas costas de Deidara em grande quantidade não se importando com aquilo que caia no colchão, ou mesmo por cima dele mesmo. Fechou o frasco e virou-o para o chão com a impaciência de colocar as suas mãos sobre o louro.

Deslizou as suas mãos pelo óleo sobre as costas largas de Deidara. Começou por lhe massajar os ombros e os braços. Deidara soltou um suspiro agradado. Itachi foi descendo passando os dedos pressionando cada vértebra. E desceu às costelas onde Deidara se rir devido às cócegas. Voltou a subir, e depois novamente a descer. O louro estava completamente relaxado. Depois foi ao fundo as costas.

– Podes continuar. – Riu-se o louro. Itachi vincou os dedos nas bochechas do rabo. Fazendo o louro gargalhar. Brincou um pouco com as bochechas, depois fez as suas mãos descerem para as pernas, por entre elas passando junto aos genitais, causando arrepios em Deidara, mas também uma acumulação gostosa de frustração, porque ele estava completamente excitado. – Itachi?

– Hum? – Itachi olhou para Deidara que o chamava com a cara meio coberta pelo seu cabelo e os olhos brilhantes.

– Vai mais rápido! – Pediu o louro, já farto da massajem, precisava da sua tesão aliviada.

O moreno sorriu perante a ousadia. Os seus dedos foram lenta e irritantemente até entre as nádegas de Deidara. Ele beijou o louro enquanto os seus dedos pressionavam a entrada dele. Então penetrou-o com um dedo, entrando e saído. Durante um bom bocado, enquanto a sua língua batalhava com a língua de Deidara, entre as suas bocas. Colocou o segundo dedo abrindo mais o anel anal. Continuando com o movimento de entra e sai. E um terceiro dedo.

– Itachi anda logo. – Ordenou.

– Apressado. – Acusou-o com um sorriso de lado.

– Muito, un. – Colocou-se de quatro, enquanto via Itachi postando-se atrás de si, já desfeito das suas calças e dos boxers, com a mão acariciando o próprio membro, usando o óleo que já estava espalhado por todo o lado. Deidara mordeu os lábios, Itachi tinha um membro bem "equipado", mas era por isso que ele era bom. Viu-o colocar o preservativo e soube que estava na hora.

O moreno foi-se colocando lentamente dentro da entrada apertada, mas excitada, que pulsava por ele. Deidara gemia de prazer ao ser preenchido lentamente. Até que ficaram completamente ligados.

– Ahhh, Itachi… tão fundo! – Gemeu o louro ao sentir os primeiros movimentos de Itachi dentro dele. Primeiramente ele mexeu-se com cuidado, devagar, abrindo lugar para o seu membro naquele local. Enquanto as paredes anais o envolviam teimosas querendo-o expulsar. Aquilo era delicioso. E ao mexer-se passava no ponto G de Deidara, provocando-lhe guturais gritos de prazer. Começou a mover-se depressa. – Tão bom, Itachi…. Ita…

O moreno parou e puxou Deidara fazendo-o levantar-se da sua posição de quatro e encostou-o contra o seu peito. Beijou-o de lado, enquanto a sua mão ia até ao pénis erecto que já gotejava de Deidara.

– Tu estás quase a vir, hã? – Questionou ao ouvido de Deidara, que com certeza tinha os sentidos bastante abanados naquele momento. Moveu-se, fazendo o corpo de Deidara ir de encontro ao seu.

– Ita… ahhh… Ita… - Além do seu ponto traseiro de prazer, as mãos de Itachi também agarravam lhe estimulavam os mamilos, e esfregavam o seu membro. – Eu… assim… vou vir…

Nesse momento, Itachi mandou-o contra o colchão, saindo de dentro dele. Obrigou-o a vir-se para cima e colocando-se entre as suas pernas, voltou a penetrá-lo, mas desta vez com mais urgência. Também ele se sentia estar perto de rebentar. Fez os seus quadris moverem-se selvaticamente por cima de Deidara, entrando e saindo desde repetidamente. Ouvia-o gritar, em êxtase, louco abanando a cabeça, espalhando o cabelo louro. Agarrando nas cobertas da cama desfazendo-as.

– AHHHHHH! – Berrou esbaforido, precisando de ar, precisando de se aliviar. E então em espasmos bruscos agarrou-se ao corpo de Itachi, revolvendo-lhe a cabeça, despenteando-lhe os cabelos com as mãos, acabou chegando ao ápice. Enquanto Itachi se afundava nele, fortemente, com as mãos sobre as suas nádegas, também ele chegando ao orgasmo.

Caíram na cama arfando sonoramente, rindo até ao mesmo tempo. Itachi saiu de dentro de Deidara depois de algum tempo de recuperação. Sentou-se enquanto via Deidara de olhos fechados de boca aberta, bastante arfante. Ele levava sempre um pouco mais a recuperar.

Quando ia a retirar o preservativo viu algo que o levou ao pânico. Tinha o preservativo com sangue. Viu o colchão e também estava com sangue. Reparou então que vinha de dentro de Deidara.

– Deidara, estás a sangrar! Eu magoei-te? – Questionou lentamente a ficar branco. Deidara sentou-se, mostrando uma certa surpresa, mas não com dores.

– Não, tu não me magoaste. Isto não é nada.

– Como não é nada, Deidara? – Itachi agarrou-lhe os ombros, para o fazer olhar para si. Então, entre o pânico e o desespero acabou falando: – Tu sangraste. Eu não quero magoar a pessoa que amo, só por causa de sexo.

– Tu não me magoaste… o que… o que é que tu disseste? – Deu-se por fim de conta do que acabara de ouvir. Por momentos, Itachi vacilou perante o choque Deidara perante as suas palavras.

– Foi o que ouviste. – Disse falando com confiança. – Eu amo-te. Não te quero ver magoado.

– Não! – Gritou Deidara empurrando Itachi mesmo sem grande efeito. – Eu disse-te, desde o inicio… eu não quero relacionamentos. Isto é só uma coisa física.

– Mas isso a mim não me importa…

– Não! EU NÃO TE AMO! – Deidara levantou-se afastando-se do outro. Reconheceu as suas roupas e começou a vestir-se ao mesmo tempo que pegava nas de Itachi e as mandava à cara. – Quero que saias daqui?

– Eu não te percebo! – Itachi vestiu rapidamente as roupas. – Porque foges de mim só porque eu te disse que amava?

– Eu não estou a fugir, mas tu sabias como eram as coisas desde o inicio.

– Nós estamos juntos há dois meses, qual é o problema de eu te amar? Qual é o teu problema em aceitares em ser amado? - Itachi agarrou Deidara pelos braços. Eles ficaram momentos olhando um para o outro. Havia uma aura de amor. Os olhos azuis estavam baços, Itachi conseguia ver-lhe a dor da alma. Então Deidara moveu-se com raiva.

– SAI! SAI! SAI! – Empurrou o moreno com todas as suas forças para a porta. Lá colocou-o do lado de fora e fechou-se no chalé, não abrindo a porta a mais ninguém.

…

Fly me up to where you areFaz-me voar até onde tu estás  
Beyond the distant starPara além da distante estrela**  
**I wish upon tonightDesejo esta noite**  
**To see you smileVer o teu sorriso**  
**If only for awhileMesmo que seja só por um momento**  
**To know you're thereSaber que estás ai  
A breath away's not farA uma respiração de distância**  
**To where you areAté onde tu estás****

…

_"**Olá querido Itachi,**_

_**Provavelmente quando esta carta te chegar às mãos já estarei noutro lado. Não devia estar a escrever isto, mas a minha consciência diz-me que se não o fizer, não partirei em paz, porque terei sempre o assombro de pensar sobre o que poderás pensar sobre mim. Eu não quero que penses que te usei. Não quero que penses que foste apenas um objecto de prazer nas minhas mãos. Porque tu não foste nada disso. Foste mais, muito mais do que possas imaginar. Foste a luz na minha escuridão, a alegria na minha dor, a minha esperança perdida reencontrada.**_

_**Deixa-me explicar. Já ouviste falar**____**em Leucemia amilóide aguda? É uma doença que nasce de uma modificação genética nos cromossomas, eles fundem-se criando um gene diferente. Este gene produz uma enzima cancerosa da linha amilóide**____**dos**____**glóbulos brancos**__**. Este cancro**____**caracteriza-se pela rápida proliferação de células anormais e malignas - os**____**blastos**____**– que não amadurecem, e assim não desempenham a sua função de acumularem**____**medula óssea**__**, interferindo na**____**produção normal**____**de outras**____**células sanguíneas**__**.**_

_**Aos 18 anos foi-me diagnosticado este tipo de Leucemia. Foi quando deixei a escola para me dedicar apenas à escultura. Eu não sabia o dia de amanhã, não sabia se me ia curar, e o médico disse que os pacientes normalmente aguentavam 4 anos de convivência com esta doença, então decidi que iria aproveitar cada momento que me restava, apesar de ter esperança de que me iria curar. Mas o tempo passava e eu via-me a piorar. Para me curar desta doença precisava de um transplante de medula, infelizmente não tive nenhum dador compatível. Então decidi que iria fazer a minha última grande obra-prima. O Salão de Baile da Cinderella. Seria a minha marca neste mundo. A minha despedida. A minha forma de não ser esquecido.**_

_**Nessa altura eu decidi que me iria começar a distanciar das pessoas, porque assim, depois a minha morte iria ser-lhes mais fácil. Mas o que eu não esperava eras tu. Tu foste inesperado, mas muito bom. Não sabes a quantas vezes eu quis abrir a minha boca e contar, mas eu tinha medo. Medo por saber que aqueles momentos eram apenas efémeros e nunca duradouros. Porque eu sabia que este seria o meu destino. Então eu não me queria envolver, porque não queria fazer sofrer, nem sofrer. Fui estúpido em não ter parado tudo logo de inicio, mas aquela atracção era bem mais do que isso. Era paixão, e eu fui levado pelo que sentia. Desculpa-me, perdoa-me o meu egoísmo.**_

_**No momento em que me disseste que me amavas eu senti-me feliz, muito feliz. Mas eu compreendi que te estaria a estragar a vida. Tu não podias ficar agarrado a alguém como eu, que já sabia que se iria tornar numa mera imagem.**_

_**Neste momento eu tenho apenas tuas coisas para te dizer: Obrigado, alegraste os meus últimos momentos nesta vida e, segundo, eu amo-te. Sei que no Japão acreditam na reencarnação, então, quem sabe, numa outra vida nós estaremos juntos.**_

_**Com muito Amor,**_

_**Deidara."**_

…

****I know you're thereEu sei que estás ai  
A breath away's not far A uma respiração de distância**  
**To where you areAté onde tu estás

…

Ele agarrava com força a carta com as ultimas palavras de Deidara, ali naquela praia rochosa e triste. Os seus olhos lentamente enchiam-se de lágrimas, que se misturavam com os pingos da chuva. O céu chorava. A verdade estava ali entre os seus dedos. Odiara-o durante tanto tempo. E agora sentia-se muito parvo, por não ter compreendido.

Os comprimidos que tinham sido suspeitos. A fadiga, a febre, a hemorragia, tudo… tudo tinha sido o sinal que alertava que Deidara não estava bem. E ele não vira os sinais. Sentia-se tão culpado. Sentia-se tão impotente.

– Itachi. – Chamou uma voz feminina ao seu lado. Esquecera-se que não estava completamente sozinho naquela praia. Ele viera acompanhado por Kate, a irmã de Deidara. – Vamos recolher-nos da chuva.

– Certo, vamos. – Concordou.

Kate fora aquela que lhe telefonara para o Japão pedido a sua vinda a Inglaterra. Mal chegara ela dera-lhe a notícia. Deidara falecera á uma semana. A sua leucemia tinha levado a melhor sobre ele. Mas o loiro deixara uma carta. A carta em que dizia tudo aquilo que não pudera dizer enquanto vivo. Ele fora cremado e as suas cinzas lançadas ao mar naquela praia. E Itachi estava ali para lhe desejar o último adeus. **  
**

Ele e Kate entraram num Land Rover, o mesmo em que Deidara o trouxera até aquela praia pela primeira vez. E foram ao palácio. Não encontrou os senhores da casa, também não sabia se os queria encontrar, pois não sabia o que dizer.

A rapariga levou-o por aqueles corredores, que agora só traziam fantasmas à cabeça de Itachi e então ele chegaram á porta do quarto de Deidara. Ficou um pouco hesitante em entrar, mas Kate pedia-lhe para o fazer. Á sua cabeça vieram os primeiros beijos trocados ali. Mas então viu. Ao lado da cama de Deidara estava um berço. O que fazia ali um berço?

– Podes achar asqueroso o que nós fizemos… - Comentou Kate ao notar numa cara interrogativa da parte de Itachi. – Mas nós queríamos muito que o Dei sobrevivesse. Como não havia um dador compatível, nós pensamos em criar um. Arranjamos uma barriga de aluguer e tentamos criar um dador compatível nós mesmos. Mas não chegou a tempo.

– Deidara teve… teve um filho? – Chocou-se Itachi.

– Sim. Nasceu um dia depois do pai morrer. Agora está aos nossos cuidados. Vem aproxima-te. – Convidou Kate. Itachi aproximou-se bem desconfiado, então perto do berço espreitou lá para dentro. Uma pequena e perfeita criatura dormia calmamente dentro do berço no seu fatinho azul. – Ele ainda não tem nome porque o Dei pediu para seres tu a dar-lhe, ele queria que fosses o padrinho do seu filho. Aceitas?

O moreno engoliu em seco, então as suas mãos deslizaram para dentro do berço e pegaram no pequeno bebé, com muito cuidado. Ela sabia como pegar num porque já tinha experiencia com o irmão mais novo.

– É obvio que aceito ser o padrinho do Dei-chan! – Sorriu acarinhando a carinha do afilhado. Kate sorriu também.

Deidara estava errado se achava que a sua obra-prima tinha sido o Salão. Não. A sua obra-prima estava ali nos braços de Itachi, dormindo repousadamente, e com um futuro inteiro pela frente.

Fim

_Então amores, que acharam? Boa, má... assim, assim? Digam a verdade, mas sejam gentis, tá? Lembrem-se a minha primeira ItaDei...__  
__-__  
__Beijos, abraços e muitos palhaços!_


End file.
